


Late Night Layover

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Airport AU, Discussion of Racism, F/F, Fluff, Late night layover, qwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Trini finds a pretty girl sitting at her flight gate on her seven hour layover. When the girl starts shivering, Trini has to offer her a blanket, cause Momma didn't raise her to be rude, right?Airport AU no one asked for, but hey here we are.





	Late Night Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago while on a 12 hour layover from Pheonix to Honolulu then immediately forgot about it. Hope you guys like it.

Trini was not happy about being awake at three AM that was for damn sure, but the flight from Orange County to Michigan was only two hundred bucks. Too bad that also meant two layovers, one of which was seven hours long. So here she was, in Denver waiting for her last connecting flight. She walked to her gate in the absolutely empty terminal. The only other person around was a particularly cute girl sitting with her laptop on her lap.

The girl had short hair, a pink tank top and jeans on. Her shoes were off and she had her feet up on an adjacent seat. Trini could see the goosebumps on her arms which made her realize just how much she was staring at the girl. Trini sat across from her, trying to make it seem nonchallant and not for the sole purpose of being able to look at the babe. As Trini settled herself for the next ten hours, she noticed the girl rub her arms a few times. Trini shuffled through her things for a second and held out a blanket to the girl.

“What?” the girl asked.

“Take it,” Trini said. “I got my jacket and my mom is overbearing.”

The girl smiled and Trini felt her heart melt. “Thanks,” the girl said.

Trini nodded and went back to her spot. The girl set down her laptop then opened up the blanket, realizing just how big this magical blanket seemed to be. She looked at it then at her laptop then at Trini.

“Hey.”

Trini looked up, trying hard not to look as hopeful as she felt.

“You ever heard of Wynona Earp?”

Trini smiled slightly. “What season you on?”

The girl bit her lip. “I’m all caught up, but I’m watching season 1 cause Netflix.”

Trini nodded.

“So um,” the girl continued. “Wanna watch? Evens out for blanket use,” she said with a shrug.

“Sure,” Trini said before getting up and settling in next to the girl.

“I’m Kim,” the girl said, holding out a hand.

“Trini. Also congratulations on being the first to get me to agree to Netflix and chill.”

Kim let out a laugh that Trini swore was the most beautiful sound in the world. “I’m gonna rank that pretty high on my list of accomplishments.”

Trini felt herself blush. “What episode is this?” she asked settling the blanket over her lap.

They watched the laptop for the rest of the seventh episode, commenting here and there about it and about random other things. For the next hour and a half, neither mentioned Wayhaught, worried the other would close up at the mention of anything non-heteronormative. They kept their conversation to the plot and how badass they thought Wynona was. That is until Waverly and Nicole kiss and both girls sighed longingly at the screen. They turned to each other quickly and smiled before blushing.

Kim laughed. “I guess knowing Wynona Earp should’ve been a big rainbow flag, huh?”

Trini arched an eyebrow at her. “You really thought I was het?”

Kim shrugged slightly. “I mean, I was hoping you weren’t,” she mumbled.

Trini blushed and looked down at Kim’s arms again. The goosebumps still present. She shuffled out of her jacket and handed it to Kim. Kim saw she still had a flannel on and put the jacket on. It fit her just right since it was so big on the shorter girl next to her.

“So, um,” Kim began, “does this mean we can fangirl over Wayhaught now?”

“I would die for Waverly Earp.”

Kimberly giggled and agreed, then moved the subject back to Trini. “So you staying in Ann Arbor or?” Kim asked.

Trini nodded. “Yeah, good ol’ University of Michigan.”

“Oh shit, you go to Michigan too?” Kim asked. “What’re you majoring in? Or I mean it’s okay to be undeclared. Wait, what year are you?”

Trini found Kim’s small mountain of questions cute. “I’m a sophomore Environmental Studies major. I also have a rhetoric minor.”

Kim’s eyes lit up. “That’s cool, what got you into that?”

Trini shrugged. “I like trees more than people and I spend more time writing than I do talking.” Trini smiled as Kim laughed. “I don’t know what I wanna do with it yet, though.”

“You got time.”

Trini nodded. “And you?”

“I’m a senior with a double major.”

“Fancy,” Trini said.

Kim laughed. “It’s pretty cool, I guess. I’m a psych and soc major.”

“I see you like people more than trees,” Trini joked.

“I know, it’s a lot of social sciences. But I wanna be able to help marginalized groups with mental health issues I guess.” Kim shrugged, she was used to explaining her goals a lot. “Cause there’s so little work on cultural aspects of mental health, so I wanna help those who have been taught that mental health is just a white thing.”

Trini was impressed and touched. “Boy, do I know that,” she replied. “My parents are from Mexico, the pull yourself by the bootstraps mentality is strong with them.”

“See, I have a funny situation with that, cause both my parents are immigrants, my mom is Indian and my dad is French. Neither groups are particularly keen on therapy, but they expect my dad to be since he’s white.” Kim shrugged. “It’s kinda complicated, but it’s always fascinated me.”

“French, huh?” Trini asked before clearing her throat. “Qu’es que tu aime faire mon amie?”

Kim smiled. “J’aime bien baiser les femmes jolies comme toi.”

“My one year of high school French didn’t help me understand that at all,” Trini replied.

“Probably for the best.”

“What? Did you call me a water buffalo or something?”

“Something like that.”

Trini rolled her eyes a little. “All jokes aside, that’s a really cool career goal you have. Immigrant kids could really benefit from something like that too.”

“Oh yeah, seriously.”

“My first day at Ann Arbor, someone thought I worked as a cleaning lady for my dorm,” Trini sighed.

“Ouch, I kept getting people who wouldn’t nod at me. I was like you’re white, nod like white people do.”

“Oh yeah, the ones who try so hard to prove they’re the good ones.”

“Or the I just want to learn so every conversation we have will be nothing but a series of inappropriate questions.”

Trini laughed. “Or the person who supposedly has the high ground cause they’re friends with you despite being a Trump supporter.”

“Ugh those are the worst.”

“Tell me about it, I ended up deactivating his ID access to the gym, cause he kept coming in while I was doing work study to try to have a ‘calm and tasteful’ debate.”

“One time this girl spent an hour trying to explain to me that immigrants chose to be poor while I was working at the library, so you know what I did?” Kim said.

“What?” Trini asked, knowing it would be good.

“I checked out Racism without Racists to her name and kept it in my apartment until after the end of the semester so she’d have to pay the late fee and the processing fee.”

Trini’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, that’s savage!”

“That’s what she gets, besides I returned the book afterwards,” Kim laughed. They both chuckled at their own little ways of dealing with racism. Until it subsided and other harsher memories pushed their way to the surface of their mind.

Trini let some of her vulnerability slip out, remembering crying late at night in the rhetoric department after being chased by a group of boys in red hats. She stared at her own hands. “Does it ever get any easier?” she asked.

Kim closed her eyes, willing away the memory of running five laps at full speed on the schools track after leaving a Harem themed frat party. She wanted to tell her it did, but she knew the shorter girl would see right through her. “We get stronger,” she settled with.

Trini nodded and slipped her hand into Kim’s. Trini suddenly heard Kim’s stomach.

“You want something to eat?”

Kim smiled. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Overbearing mom, remember?”

Kim laughed as Trini reached into her bag and brought out a pink concha. “Remind me to thank her,” Kim said before biting the bread, still in Trini’s hand.

“Oh you think you’ll meet my mom? It’s that serious now is it, princess?”

“Obviously,” Kim said before swallowing. “Step one: Netflix and chill. Step two: meet the mom. Step three: profit. It’s the natural order of things.”

Trini laughed out loud, noticing how the sound made Kim blush bright red. The sight made her giggle even more. “I see you have it all figured out,” Trini said with a challenging little smirk. “Think you’re missing a step, though.”

Kim’s blush hadn’t yet subsided. “Oh um...” she started huffing out nervous chuckles, trying to calm her reaction to Trini’s laugh and facial expression. “Wha… I mean… What’d I miss?”

Trini smirked and sat up on her knees, leaning forward towards Kim, watching the blush become brighter with every inch she closed in. Trini whispered, her lips brushing Kim’s softly, “I knew you were a bottom.”

Kim was about to protest but Trini kissed her before she could. Kim kissed her back and moved her laptop to the seat on the other side of her before moving her hands to Trini’s waist, realizing just how much bigger her clothes were than her actual size. Trini kept one hand on the back of Kim’s neck and one pulled her close by one side of her open jacket. Well, Trini’s jacket, actually.

They pulled away and looked around them quickly. They both noticed a few people making their way to the surrounding gates. They both adjusted to look less conspicuous to the incoming business men flying in suits in early morning planes. They moved their clasped hands under the blanket. Trini glanced at the time on one of the screens. 5:41 am, they had four hours left until they flew out. Four hours of pretending to be just gal pals for the general hetero public.

Kim sighed. “You ever hate yourself for lying?”

“I don’t owe strangers any information,” Trini said.

“I guess, but….” Kim sighed before whispering. “I guess I wished I’d seen more non-het people of color growing up. It would’ve helped me feel less weird I guess.”

Trini swallowed hard, she sometimes wished the same thing, but she knew it probably wasn’t safe at times.

“They need more of us on TV too,” Kim added. “Not just pared with white people either.”

Trini nodded.

“You go to the LGBT group on campus?”

“Went once, it was pretty monochromatic.”

“Same. Feminist group was kinda similar too. And the Multicultural center has its fair share of casual homophobia.”

“What’s a queer brown girl to do?”

Kim shrugged and leaned her head on Trini’s. They turned their attention back to Wynona Earp.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @paulinaalexi


End file.
